


Dignity, or Lack Thereof (The Everybody Loses Remix)

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya and Shindou get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dignity, or Lack Thereof (The Everybody Loses Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winning and Losing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3124) by Vfic83. 



**Dignity, or Lack Thereof (The Everybody Loses Remix)**

Shindou was pressed against Touya and it felt so good, amazing even, enough that he’d completely forgotten where he was, and they were all bucking hips and panting gasps, and he totally wasn’t even trying to win the game anymore – he was way too far gone for that. Then he was coming, and if Shindou’s shuddering was any indication, so was he, and they slumped together in a sweaty heap of teenaged hormones.

Some toilet paper clean up and straightening of clothes later, they were making their way out of the stall, only to run right in to-

“OGATA-SAN?!” Shindou yelped in a perfect imitation of what was going through Akira’s mind just then.

The older man didn’t look the least bit surprised. “So,” he said with a faint smirk, “Who won?”

Touya thought he might spontaneously combust, and all he managed was a broken, “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Shindou, however, took up old habits and ran like the demons of hell were snapping at his heels.

With slightly more dignity, a tomato-colored Touya walked stiffly from the room, vowing to kill his lover the very next chance he got.

“Give me a call if you two ever need lessons,” Ogata called after him as if he were making a passing comment on the weather.

Yes, definitely murdering his boyfriend.


End file.
